


Tales of the Downworlders

by TheMadFicster



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Fluff, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadFicster/pseuds/TheMadFicster
Summary: Small and random drabbles featuring the downwolders. The first two were written for Downworlder Appreciation Week on tumblr, but I may end up writing a few more in the future.





	1. The Formidable High Warlock of Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Favorite Downworlder.  
> -Magnus Bane

The very powerful, extremely gorgeous, highly in demand, magnificent High Warlock of Brooklyn is looking absolutely intimidating tonight. His hair is styled perfectly into a coif that adds even more height to already tall stature. His nails are shining with a black polish topped with purple pink and blue glitter polish that make his fingertips sparkle like the stars of a bright galaxy. Red magic sparks around his fingers prepared to do magic at any moment. His clothing is dark with splashes of color added from his low cut cobalt blue shirt that exposes his muscled physique, and many bits of jewelry that adorn his perfect form causing him to look even more opulent and untouchable. The room is dark, his cat eyes flicker into life gold taking over brown, he’s on high alert. 

He’s in attack mode, he’s fierce, he’s striking, he’s scary, and every one in the room is downright in awe and fear of him, Downworlder and Shadowhunter alike. Magnus Bane was not expecting to find so many souls here, he was taken off guard and immediately put up his defenses. Every facial expression comes into his view bathed in the glow of red emanating from his hands, the wonder and respect equal to the fright and terror at the sight of his prowess and strength. 

But this isn’t a fight, no not at all. No one in this room is a threat to him. The great and powerful Magnus Bane is an intense and dangerous sight to behold on the outside; however on the inside his heart has leapt so far in joy and love that he fears it may have left his chest. His thickly kohled eyes flicker back into their warm and expressive brown. His magic burns lower until the flames of it die down like a gas light going off slowly. He stands less rigid, less tight, his muscles relax and a smile graces his incredible lips, only to be met with an equally dazzling smile. 

Magnus Bane was a force to be reckoned with just a moment ago, but now he’s a puddle of goo ready to be held up by the strong arms of his beloved Shadowhunter; because Alexander Lightwood-Bane is smiling at him and walking towards him before pressing the most sweet and delicious kiss to his lips. 

“Happy Anniversary, Magnus”.

“SURPRISE!”, their friends and family shout in joy from all around him. 

Magnus Bane is still the formidable High Warlock of Brooklyn, as everyone was just reminded, however right now he’s just a husband celebrating the anniversary of one of the happiest days of his life with loved ones. 


	2. We're All We Have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Favorite Downworlder Friendship  
>  \- Magnus Bane , Luke Garroway , Alec Lightwood

“I do hope you understand that he looks up to you in some ways”, Magnus’ voice was low so that Alec would not overhear from the bedroom.

“He does? I mean, he and Isabelle are a lot more polite than the others, and we do have a good rapport, but does he really look up to me?” Luke asked confused. “I’m a Downworlder and the only Shadowhunter who ever had unwavering faith in me was Jocelyn”.

“My Alexander has been slowly confiding in me, and you should know he holds you in very high regard. Alec’s been through so much in his young life and he understands pain and sadness. He recognizes it in others and finds it builds unbelievable strength when one is able to withstand it”. 

Luke nodded curtly understanding exactly what Magnus meant. He himself had seen this quality in the talented Shadowhunter. He’d always found Alec easy to work with because although it was obvious Alec was troubled, Luke saw the incredible strength within the young man. It reminded him of himself.

“Your words to him about Jace how the feeling echoes that of which you felt with your own parabatai - Valentine”, Magnus continued, “They hit him in a way he did not expect. Now that Jace is back and they have to rebuild their bond, to know of another Shadowhunter who had to endure the strain and emotion that came with a weakening parabatai bond. Someone who had experienced it with the most notoriously evil Nephilim to exist. Someone who was betrayed and literally thrown to the wolves. Someone who came out of it stronger yet still full of compassion and love. Can you understand why Alexander would be drawn to such strength, hold esteem for such a man?”

Luke tried to hide the bright smile as he bowed his head humbly at Magnus’ words of praise, but it was no use. Magnus has seen the joyful expression that always seemed to light even the darkest room. Luke’s smile was definitely one to admire, and of course it caused Magnus to smile in return. 

“Thanks for that”.

“I speak nothing but the truth”, Magnus answered nonchalantly.

“You two are good for each other, you know”, Luke pointed to the bedroom and back at Magnus’s reclining form. ”I see good changes in both of you and it’s actually quite nice to see for people you care about. Especially amidst all this chaos”, he smiled again before he stood. 

Magnus winked in agreement. “Thank you, and having Jocelyn back has done you some good, I see. Are things getting better between her and Biscuit?”

Luke shook his head slowly “It’s rough”. 

“They’re both headstrong, and tough, but their love runs deep. Besides they both have you, and you’ll guide them. You always have”.

“Goodnight, Alec”, Luke shouted towards the back of the loft.

“Night, Luke. Good seeing you”, came Alec’s low reply.

With a nod and a small ‘thanks’, Luke made his way to the door before he turned on his heel. “Take care of each other, we’re all we have”. 

Magnus tilted his head as Luke left. The feeling of two warm arms pulling him against a solid chest made Magnus stiffen for a moment from the surprise then relax in relief. 

“You two done talking for the night?”, Alec spoke quietly.

“Yes”, Magnus answered just as softly as he hummed in contentment.

“So I finally have you to myself?”, Alec’s tone became a little lighter.

“Yes”, Magnus purred. 

“Simon?”, Alec asked his voice low and husky as he turned his boyfriend in his arms to face him.

“Out for awhile”. 

“Mmmm, finally”, Alec smiled as he leaned in for a much needed kiss.


	3. A Fun Day With Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 2x05 Dust And Shadows. 
> 
> Daddy Alec is away and Papa Magnus plans a fun and educational day for his Madzie. Sweet Magnus and Madzie feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr. 
> 
> My first Madzie and Malec drabble can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991323/chapters/21621548) if you're interested. It's Alec dealing with the worries of new fatherhood.

The brightly colored shapes danced across her ceiling and walls in waves. The low insistent hum of what papa Magnus had called a pump was lulling her back to sleep. Madzie smiled and pulled the warm covers closer to her chin. 

It had been a fun and exciting day. Papa had shown her his magic, he’d conjured a beautiful tank of water set into the far wall of her room. He’d filled it will so many colorful things, rocks, sand and something he’d told her was coral. Finally papa conjured a mass of brightly colored fish, taking the time to name them for her, pointing out their gills, explaining how it helped them breathe underwater. 

When papa had winked, Madzie giggled. He told her she was just as pretty and special as the colorful fish in her new tank. Her gills were perfect, and meant to be. They watched her fish swim and play in the coral, until Madzie yawned. 

She crawled into papa’s lap and he opened her new book about tropical fish. The soft tone of his voice and vibrations of his chest as he read to her made her feel warm and happy. Loved. Her eyes felt heavy and closed against her will she wanted to watch the fish some more, see papa smile some more, but her little body was far too tired.

Papa’s strong arms lifted her and soon Madzie felt snug and warm in her soft bed. It wasn’t until a few hours later she woke for a moment to see the dancing shapes. And now she was smiling again thinking about her fun day with papa.

Daddy, Alec wouldn’t be home for another day, but when he did return, he’d promised to take her to the pool for her swimming lessons. Learning to swim was something that made her very happy, and her fathers knew this. Excitement welled up inside her, Madzie felt like her smile couldn’t get any larger but somehow it did. 

Turning onto her side to get comfortable, Madzie let her memories of her amazing day with papa and thoughts of swimming with daddy fill her mind and soon she was fast asleep once more.


	4. Glimmer of Hope in the Midst of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Maia Week on tumblr. 
> 
> Maia Week Day One: Favorite Maia Scene
> 
> Takes place during 2x06: Iron Sisters - Maia's flashback to when she met Luke
> 
> -blood mention  
> -angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be adding a few drabbles written for Maia Week to this work. There are a few day topics that will probably be a impossible for me to adapt into writing so it would be best to add her drabbles to this collection already instead of creating a new collection and skipping days. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

There was blood on her hands. It wasn’t her blood, and she knew this, but somehow Maia couldn’t quite understand the turmoil in her mind. It was confusing, and twisting her mind as well as her gut. She hurt that girl - oh god that girl - her screams. But it wasn’t her, it couldn’t have been her, she would never do that to someone, especially after what had been done to her not too long ago. 

It wasn’t her, it was a beast a strange powerful animal that felt like her but it just couldn’t be real. This wasn’t happening. The chaos was rolling through her mind never quite latching on to something that would make sense. And there he was the tall cop coming through the ambulance door looking at her with pity and a sadness in his eyes. Maia hated that, when people looked at her that way she wasn’t one to allow people to feel sorry for her. She was strong and could take care of herself. Maia turned her head away, he was a cop what did he care this was his job.

“Maia right?”

His voice was deep and oddly soothing. There was a genuine sound of kindness and sympathy that she’d rarely heard when a policeman usually spoke.

“How about I sit right here? Ride with you to the hospital?”

_What was his game?,_ she thought. He’s a cop, he knew damn well he didn’t need her permission to sit there. It was his job to make sure that she - or the strange _thing_ she was beginning to think was inside her - couldn’t hurt someone again. It pissed her off that he would ask, cops never asked, not politely, not to anyone she knew. 

Oddly enough he seemed to know what she was thinking and told her as much, but his statement of ‘I’m not like them’ , she’d heard it before, but for some reason this time Maia wished she could believe it. 

“I know what you’re going through”

The disbelief just served to fire her annoyance even more. How could this cop know what was going on with her when she didn’t even fully grasp the situation. She just remembered the girl and the screaming and the fear, she smelled the fear and the blood, what had she done. The chaos and pain bubbled up to the surface and she couldn’t keep the tears from forming in her eyes. She had hurt someone badly, she knew this. Had the girl died?

_OH GOD I KILLED HER_!, Maia panicked internally and let it spill into her words.

“Did I?”

When the cop told her the girl would be okay, the minute relief spread through her just a bit, but it still didn’t explain any of this. And then he spoke again but this time with a knowing and sympathetic tone, like he truly did understand something.

“We just have to watch her, make sure she doesn’t turn”.

What did he mean by turn? Turn into what? And that was when every strange part of her life since her own recent attack started to mesh together in her mind’s eye. And then the cops eyes flashed an unnatural vibrant green almost like an animal’s eye, a wolf’s eye. 

He was a - a what- a werewolf? Did that mean she was a werewolf? How was that even possible, they didn’t exist, but deep down inside Maia knew it fit. Something was telling her this was real, and the answer to all the disorienting tumult that plagued her as of late.

The panic gripped tight after he confirmed her fears. Maia stared at her own fingers stained red with the blood of another person. Someone she’d hurt and possibly damned to the same fate as her own. She jolted upright out of her seat. There was no way she was going through this, no she would reject this ridiculous lie. 

“No, no this isn’t happening”, she cried, full tears streaming down her face.

And then his arms were on her arms, his voice was soothing, calming, understanding. He explained things that only someone who knew what this felt like could.

“Our changes are linked to our emotion. You don’t want to hurt anybody else do you?”

He really wasn’t asking her, somehow she understood that he knew she didn’t want to hurt anyone ever again. Not like that. He continued to hold on to her, anchoring her, giving her something solid in a world of emotions that felt like a violent sea. And then he offered something, some words of advice from someone who had lived this unbelievable situation. She would be able to control it, she could learn to fight and not give in. Too soon however the feeling of calm was pulled away with his next words.

“Those who care about you will fight with you”

Maia had no one. No one who truly cared enough in the first place. And definitely no one would want to fight with her through this new scary, and painful chapter of her life. She was alone in this with no one to guide her, just like she always was. This new problem just made her a million times more aware of the pain of being alone. And then it happened, a glimmer of hope in the midst of chaos, the cop smiled at her.

“You do now”

In that frightening extraordinary moment Maia let her fears shift off to the back of her mind. Although they could never leave her, the odd feeling of being cared for was now front and center. This cop, someone she would never have trusted before just saved her mind and possibly her soul. 


	5. Happy Star Wars Day, Sunshine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia loves Star Wars. Her girlfriend Izzy hasn't seen the movies. It's May the fourth aka Star Wars Day and Maia wants to share her love of the movies with her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one shot I had to write while taking a break from packing. 
> 
> Happy Star Wars Day Everyone!!

Maia rushed around her living room trying to make sure everything was perfect for her surprise. The many snacks were spread out on the table separated into a number of R2-D2 design bowls and their drinks were in Star Wars planetary glassware, filled with X-wing starfighter and Death Star ice cubes of course. Maia ran to the bedroom to grab a few more pillows that she’d covered in Star Wars pillow cases, she wanted her baby to be comfortable during their marathon. 

Catching her reflection Maia stopped to admire her outfit, or lack thereof. She’d made sure to wear the vintage Star Wars logo shirt Isabelle had bought her for her birthday, it was tight in all the right spots, and stopped just below her belly button. It ended up being Izzy’s favorite shirt on her, even if Isabelle didn’t know much about Star Wars, she knew her girl looked good in that shirt, and told her so. 

As a surprise Maia had a custom set of boyshort panties made with the words “Use The Force” in the Star Wars font set right across her ass. She knew Iz was going to love it, and possibly attack, which was always welcome. Primping her curls and smiling, Maia grabbed the pillows and returned to the living room to finish setting up.

They’d been together for almost a year and Maia still couldn’t get over the fact that Isabelle hadn’t seen the movies. Whenever the subject came up when they got together with Jace and Simon, she and Simon would go off while Jace and Izzy looked confused but still smitten. To be fair both Izzy and Jace’s excuse of being raised in the Institute and always training explained a lot. And to be really fair they knew some of what the movies were about, the characters and catch phrases; they just never had a chance to watch the movies. 

Simon had gotten Jace to watch them a few months earlier but Izzy and Maia were just always so busy. And then at the start of April a plan began to form in Maia’s mind. May the fourth was coming up - Star Wars Day; it was perfect timing. So Maia went to work, going to Alec first to make sure he kept that day pretty much clear for Izzy, barring a super emergency of course. He also offered his and Magnus’ help to keep her out of the house during the morning so Maia could get ready.

She then blocked out the day for herself as well, and began getting what she needed to make the experience special for her girl. She wanted to share something she loved with the woman she loved, and she wanted to do it right. All the fuss and hoopla were important because Isabelle was worth it.

She’d just made sure her Bluray boxset was out ready to go when she realized one of the wires for her surround sound speakers was out. Reaching behind the entertainment unit, Maia started grunting and ended up cursing loudly while her fingers struggled to grasp the wire. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing”, a familiar and sexy voice startled her.

Maia laughed to herself, unsure if Isabelle realized she’d just delivered an iconic Leia quote. 

“One second, baby”. 

Maia finally caught the wire and plugged it in. As she turned to welcome Isabelle to their celebration night, her words died on her lips and her eyes went wide. Isabelle must have been paying attention more than Maia knew because there she stood in probably Maia’s favorite Leia Organa look and Maia was speechless. 

The tight white jumpsuit hugged Isabelle’s every curve, the knee high boots accentuated Izzy’s muscular calves, and the cream vest was zipped halfway allowing Maia to see the stretch of the jumpsuit across Izzy’s full chest. She held a replica of Leia’s blaster rifle leaning on her hip, and even nailed the hair, Isabelle’s long raven hair was braided and curled around the back of her head in a neat design.

“Iz”, Maia rasped in shock then shook her head, “You look so freaking good”.

“Happy Star Wars Day. And you look freaking hot, my Sunshine”, Isabelle moved closer to her girlfriend and kissed her full on the lips. 

“How did you know I was doing this?”. A smirk pulled at Maia’s lips but she held them close to Isabelle’s so she could kiss her again soon. 

“I didn’t. It seems we had the same idea and wanted to surprise each other. So did I do good?”, she pulled from Maia and did a small turn. “I know Empire badass Leia is a fave for you”.

“You did more than good”, Maia grabbed her girlfriend and pressed their lips together wasting no time licking into her mouth in a fevered kiss. “It seems you were paying attention after all”.

“I have my moments”, Izzy shrugged. 

“You have your moments. Not many of them, but you do have them.”, Maia smirked reciting another famous Leia line. 

Isabelle just looked at her confused and Maia shook her head and rolled her eyes. 

“It’s okay, you’ll get it soon”, she reassured. 

Izzy kissed Maia one more time, letting her free hand roam down over Maia’s full ass and squeezing tight causing Maia to moan. 

“I like these”, she growled tugging at the waistline of Maia’s panties. “If I behave and watch with rapt attention, will I learn how to use the force to get these off?”, she added in a flirty tone.

Maia eyed her girlfriend with fire and excitement in her eyes, her voice going deep and needy.

“Dressed like that, indulging me in my passion for these movies, you won’t need the force. I’ll hand them to you myself”. 

“Goodie”

Isabelle smiled her full bright smile, clapped and sat down with a bounce on the couch. Maia’s eyes watched her breasts jiggle and licked her lips. When Maia turned to put the first disc in, it’s was Izzy’s turn to ogle and Maia felt her girlfriend’s eyes on her ass. 

Oh tonight was going to be so much fun, it seemed the force was with Maia.


End file.
